


Cooking Lessons

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cooking Lessons, Crossover, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka teaches Techie how to make banana pancakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Lessons

He blinked, his eyes focusing and refocusing as Mitaka showed him the ingredients they would be using for his little cooking lesson. "Are we allowed to use these for personal use?"

Mitaka smiled, nodding his head. "Of course!" he said. "I asked Phasma and she made sure that she ordered a little extra of these supplies so we could do this! No one will miss them."

"Banana pancakes," Techie mumbled, watching as Mitaka started to work on the batter first. "I've never had those," he said.

"Never?"

"I always liked chocolate chip," he explained. His eyes expanded, becoming nearly completely black in his excitement. "Or blackberries and vanilla sauce!" he whispered.

"Well maybe you can hack into the supply order forms and put in an order for some extras of those things," Mitaka offered. "I'd love to make that for you if you'd like."

Techie perked up at the idea, watching as Mitaka stirred the batter. "You think I could?" he asked.

He nodded his head, checking the pan for heat. "Of course!"

"Maybe..."

"Here, come on!" Mitaka gently pulled Techie in front of him, pointing to the pan and the batter. "Start with that," he directed.

The younger Hux smiled, turning his head to look at Mitaka briefly before turning back to the task at hand. "I can't remember the last time I cooked anything," he mumbled. His cheeks burned a dull red as Mitaka hugged him around his middle, his presence warm and reassuring. "Doph..."

He rested his chin on Techie's shoulder, humming as the batter was poured. "Wait for the bubbles," he murmured into his ear. He kissed the outer shell, making Techie giggle. "Now add the banana slices..."

His eyes focused and refocused rapidly as he bit his bottom lip, forcing himself to concentrate on flipping the pancakes to avoid burning them. His hands trembled a little as he scooped the finished pancakes onto a plate, turning around in Mitaka's arms to hug him around his middle. "You like to tease me!" he accused.

"Lies and slander!" the other laughed. Techie pouted and he kissed his right eyelid before gesturing to the food. "Let's eat," he said.


End file.
